


The Miraculous Adventures of Batman and Robin, ANBU-edition

by KuroHikaTsuchi



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/pseuds/KuroHikaTsuchi
Summary: Two new heroes appear in Paris. They are a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. But they are beloved heroes nonetheless.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 282
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	The Miraculous Adventures of Batman and Robin, ANBU-edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!

Two new heroes appear in Paris. 

The first one is a girl. Her bone white mask stands out starkly against the rest of her dark ninja-like outfit. It bears a vague resemblance to a bat with its red fang markings and protruding snout. This impression is only supplemented by the way she wears her hair in twin conical buns behind the triangular ears of the mask. 

No one is really sure what her hero name is at the beginning since she never sticks around for interviews. Eventually, a lucky reporter gets an answer: you can call her Batman, she says with a silent laugh. 

Her partner on the other hand, is almost completely silent. He wears the same type of mask, this one decorated like a bird of prey, and the same uniform as Batman. His hero name is Robin, Batman announces with a giggle. He doesn’t contradict her even if he seems visibly disgruntled by the name. 

No one really knows what their miraculouses are. Some speculate that it’s the green gem Batman wears around her neck, others claim that it’s the studded earrings barely visible behind Robin’s mask. Some even whisper that they don’t have miraculouses at all. Whatever is the case, everyone agrees that her lightning sword (a real lightsaber!) is highly effective against the akuma. 

The new heroes are very different from what Paris is used to. Their dark attires and eerie masks get them mistaken for akumas at first. However, it doesn’t take long after their first battle for them to earn the trust and to be accepted by the people of Paris, especially as the number of team ups between them and Ladybug and Chat Noir increases. 

They are unsettling for sure, but the citizens of Paris welcomes her dark guardians with open arms. 

  


* * *

  


“Alright! I’ve got good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first?” 

“Just hit me with the bad one first,” Sasuke sighs. He was _so_ done with all this. And they’d only been in this strange city for a day. 

“Well, as I hypothesized, we are indeed stuck in another dimension! _But_ I’m almost certain that I can create a seal that will get us back home,” Shikako hurries to add. “Also, I’ve done some research into this world. Turns out that this city is plagued by a ‘supervillain’, which is like a missing-nin. And it is therefore our duty, as Batman and Robin, to defeat this evil-doer!” 

“Shikako-chan, we don’t have the time to waste on this nonsense. And it’s Bat and Hawk, for the last time.” He really doesn’t understand _why_ she insisted on butchering their codenames. It doesn’t even look like a robin! 

Shikako just gives him an impish smile. “Bet you I can find this Hawkmoth faster than you.” 

He grits his teeth, his scowl deepening. She stared back at him with wide eyes. Were those tears forming? The things he did for her. 

“Oh fine, you’re on!” he finally bits out. 

  


* * *

  


Ladybug looks up when Chat Noir lands next to her on top of the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower. 

“Hello, M’lady! What can this humble cat do for you this fine evening?” 

“Chat Noir! Please be serious!” 

“Sorry M’lady, I was just kitten around,” he adds with a smirk before dodging her exasperated swat. 

“What do you think of the new heroes?” 

This finally gets Chat Noir to settle down as he thinks of a response. 

“They’re pretty paw-some but scary at the same time? I’m pretty sure they’re not in league with Hawkmoth but I also kind of expect there to be some ominous music whenever they appear, you know?” he trails off awkwardly. “What about you?” 

“... I’m not sure. I asked Master Fu about them, but he’s never heard of a bat or robin miraculous, or even just a bird one that isn’t the peacock or rooster. And we’ve never even seen them use their miraculouses!” 

“Well, maybe there are other miraculouses? I heard rumors that there are heroes in America who have a different type of powers, maybe it’s the same for them?” 

Ladybug hums, “I think you’re right. And anyway, they’ve been helping us out a lot, so I guess it’s a moot point. It’s kind of nice to have experienced backup during our fights.” 

“I know right, it’s purr-ty awesome to be able to get through the day without worrying about being late to an akuma attack since they always seem to get there before we do.” He leans back nonchalantly. “You know, they’re pretty close right? I do wonder: do you think Batman and Robin are dating?” 

“Chat!” she cries out. 

He dodges again and jumps off the tower with his baton already expanding. She gives him chase, following his pearls of laughter. 

  


* * *

  


Sasuke is feeling apprehensive. Which he thinks is entirely justified seeing as Shikako has that particular look that says that she has an _idea_. An idea that will probably involve him whether he wants it to or not. 

“Soo, what did you think of them, Sasuke?” she starts innocently. 

“Shikako, _no_.” Oh, no, he _knows_ where this is going. And he would like _off_ this ride, please. 

“Shikako, _yes_.” 

“We are _not_ getting involved in this.” 

“Why not? Don’t you think that they would make an adorable couple? By the way, I still can’t believe they haven’t figured out that they’re crushing on each other.” 

“Not everyone is a sensor like you, Shikako-chan,” Sasuke says, his tone unimpressed. He sighs after a long pause and Shikako cheers at his capitulation. 

“Fine. But first, before you start any of your matchmaking plans, we have to make sure that they won’t get killed when we get back to Konoha.” 

“Yeah, I know. They’ve been doing a great job at battling Hawkmoth and his akuma considering they didn’t have any training. But I think I know exactly what they need,” she says with a mischievous grin. 

“Kakashi-sensei’s hell training!” they completed in unison. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I spend a claw-ful amount of time looking up cat puns? Yes, I did. Was it worth it? Purr-haps!


End file.
